d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marsh Environments
Swamps have a justifiably sinister reputation. They are a haven for insects, disease, and predatory creatures. From an alligator that lurks just below the water's surface to the feral pygmies that snipe at adventurers with their poisoned arrows, the marsh provides a daunting challenge for any character. Inflict 5 (Penalize Attacks, penalize Fortitude; Extras: Additional Affliction, Narrow Area) This condition zone represents a large swarm of mosquitoes and other biting insects. These bugs are too small to inflict damage on a character, but their relentless bites prove distracting. The penalty represents the bugs' itching and painful bites. More serious conditions could represent catching a fast-acting disease from the insects. Bogs If a zone (or part of a zone) is in a shallow bog, it has deep mud or standing water of about 1 foot in depth. It costs double the normal Moves to move in a square with a shallow bog, and the Difficulty Class of Acrobatics checks in such terrain increases by 2. A zone that is part of a deep bog has roughly 4 feet of standing water. It costs Medium or larger creatures quadruple the normal Moves to move in a square with a deep bog, or they can swim if they wish. Small or smaller creatures must swim to move through a deep bog. Acrobatics check DCs increase by 5 in a deep bog, The water in a deep bog provides cover for Medium or larger creatures. Smaller creatures gain improved Cover. Medium or larger creatures can crouch for one Move to gain this improved cover. Attackers targeting creatures with such improved cover suffer 2 penalties on attacks against creatures that are underwater. Both shallow and deep bogs impose 1 penalty on all Infiltration checks to remain unseen. Hedgerows Common in moors, hedgerows are tangles of stones, soil, and thorny bushes. Narrow hedgerows function as low walls, and it takes two Moves to cross them. Wide hedgerows are more than 5 feet tall. They provide total cover, just as a wall does. It takes three Moves to traverse a wide hedgerow; creatures that succeed at a Athletics check (DC 10) need to spend only two Moves to move through the terrain. Inflict 5 (Penalize Strength, Penalize Constitution; Extras: Extended Duration (Concentration), Linked to Drain; Flaws: Limited to creatures attempting Athletics checks); Drain 2 (Physical Ability Scores; Extras: Linked, No Resistance) (21 ep) Patches of quicksand present a deceptively solid appearance (looking like undergrowth or open land) that may trap careless adventurers. A character approaching a patch of quicksand at a normal pace is entitled to a Survival check (DC 10) to spot the danger before stepping in, but charging or running characters don't have a chance to detect the patch first. Characters in quicksand must make an Athletics check (DC 10) every round to simply tread in place, or an Athletics check (DC 20) to escape the sand at a cost of 4 Moves. If a trapped character fails this check by 5 or more, the characters sinks below the surface and begins to drown whenever she can no longer hold her breath. Characters below the surface of quicksand may swim back up with a successful Athletics check (DC 15 on the first round, +1 for each consecutive round spent under the surface). Rescue: Pulling out a character trapped in quicksand can be difficult. A rescuer needs a branch, spear haft, rope, or similar tool that enables him to reach the victim with one end of it (any attack or weapon which grants Extended Reach works). Then he must make a Might check (DC 15) to successfully pull the victim, and the victim must make a Might check (DC 10) to hold onto the branch, pole, or rope. If both checks succeed, the victim is pulled to safety. If the victim fails to hold on, she must make an Athletics check (DC 15) to stay above the surface. Category:Rulebook Category:Action Category:Environment